Merry Christmas Titans
by rock n elemental
Summary: The Title says a lot...It's Christmas at the Tower, R&R PLZ! It can be long if you review, and I'm alomst finished with chapter 2! but here's Cptr 1! EnJoy, See inside for a good story
1. Radio Station and memory

The two songs and The Teen Titans, I sadly do not own. For if I owned the Teen Titans I surely would keep it going. This is My Tribute to say Happy Holidays! (I don't read the comics! Forgive me If I mess up!) I hope you enjoy this, Please Read and Review!

Now...Fasten your seatbelts we're goin' fast! LIGHTS! CAMERA! and...ACTION!

Merry Christmas Titans

"Good Morning Jump City, and Happy Holidays! Yes, The 1st of December, and we're experiencing a High of 70 degrees, unusually low for this part of California. Here's some music to get you in the holiday mood…"

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

Beast boy, a Green, Shape shifting, hero (almost 17), awoke from his sleep to hit snooze, when the words of the song hit his ears. All of a sudden he started to cry.

_  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby  
_

Memories of his lover came to his mind…Her blond hair and punk/rock attitude, always looking for a challenge. Her Ocean Blue eyes that went icy when angry. Her laugh. Her smile. Her blush, all things came into account when he remembered her. After all, who forgets the one they love? The one who betrays you, and redeems themselves by doing something important, just for you? Who can forget the one who makes you smile just by seeing their face?

_  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
_

Her name was Terra, and she was gifted yet cursed with her Geomancing ability. But…he loves her anyway, for who she is on the inside.

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
_

He turned up the volume and cried as he remembered her singing this very song, beautifully, exactly like Mariah Carey. He heard a knock on his door and asked who it was. It turned out to be his best friend, who happened to be half robot, Cyborg.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
_

He let him in, and turned down the music loud enough to hear, and low enough to hear Cyborg. His robotic friend sighed, "B.B. I know ya miss her, we all do but…you gotta stop beatin' yourself up about it."

"I know, Cy, but I miss her so much. She was the first girl I ever actually felt 'in love with' and now she's gone…or at least 'doesn't remember'." He sighed and continued, "Why wouldn't she wanna remember, She was a Titan, A hero, and she had my heart, but she threw it all away!"

_  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You _

All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade)

"Man, listen…maybe she just wants a new, normal life. Man, What I'd give to spend a day back at my old high school, with my girl. I felt in lo-" Beast Boy cut him off with a rather loud Shhh!

"We're here with a 16 year old girl, named Tara…Well, Tara How are you?"

"Guys! Turn on your Radio to 97.1. QUICK!" Yelled Beast Boy into his communicator. The three other Titans groaned but did so immediately.

"I'm good I just miss a few of my friends, and I just, ya know wanna wish'em Happy holidays."

"That's sweet. What are your friend's names?"

"Um, Well There's Richard Grayson, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Raven Roth, and a girl who goes by Star…la."

"And what do you want to hear, to warm their hearts?"

"Besides the song you just played, I sing this song during the holidays, "Where are you Christmas?" By Faith Hill. The five of you know who you are and **I'm SO sorry **that I can't be there, but I hope this makes you feel better. Oh, and Gar? If you're listening, I…I love you."

"Well, Tara, We're going to play you're song just for them…"

"Thank you" Whisper Tara who really is, Beast boy's love, TERRA.

Beast Boy wiped his eyes to keep from crying. He smiled and said, "I love you too Ter…"

"You know she can't hear you right?"

"Shhhh…listen to the words."

_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play  
_

He smiled as he pretended Terra was singing it instead, not there was much of a difference.

_  
My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too _

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

"You see how it describes her perfectly?" Beast Boy whispered.

_  
Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh _

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here in silence  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas  
Fills your heart with love

The song ended and he turned it off, finally heading down to the main room. He started to make his breakfast, while the others secretly had a meeting in Terra's room…the last place he'd expect. They are answering how to get Beast Boy out of his funk, and they all came up with getting Terra back. Now they needed to find out how to get her back and where she was "hiding". Beast Boy ate his Breakfast by himself and wondered where the other Titans were…he figured they were training and left out of it because he was upset.

X-MasX-masX-masX-masX-mas Terra's side X-masX-masX-MasX-masX-mas

I looked at my outfit, and thought that if she were with the Titans right now, they would freak. They would've never caught me wearing the Light Blue half-sleeved Stomach showing shirt that said "Caution: Very Flirtatious" in Hot pink on the front with Tan, Cargo Shorts.

I left the Radio Station knowing the Titans had heard what I had to say, and hopefully understood my message.

As I walked down the street I started to wonder, what if the Titans HAD forgiven me…What if she really had revived her Titans Glory when she brutally sacrificed herself? Maybe she was wrong, and she DID deserve another chance. I was soon knocked out my thoughts by running into someone. He was Tall, and had Grey hair; he was wearing a black trench coat (probably because of the rain we had an hour before now) and black shoes. But the weird thing about this person was he had an Eye Patch over his Left eye.

"I'm sorry, I should've been paying more attention…" I say, actually quite intimidated.

"No. It was fault entirely." He said in a dangerously low Gentleman way.

I was about to insist I was daydreaming when he left. I thought about it for a while and headed to my apartment. I saw my computer and decided to get online. When I did, I remembered what I had TRULY been working on as Slade's apprentice. I took out the disc from my backpack and put it in my computer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm almost finished on my PC! YAY! then I can update! Reviews are encouraging!

Always,

rock n elemental!


	2. I'm sorry!

Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time but, I've gone throug so much and yes...so I'm sorry but I'll be back soon!

rock n elemental


End file.
